Chapter 121
is the 121st Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Alecdora remembers a few years ago how he was forced to hide in a cave after being wounded from being ambushed on the battlefield. As Alecdora thought that no one would be able to find him, Vangeance suddenly shows up after sensing him which Alecdora thinks that Vangeance looks like a painting he say when he was a child. Alecdora thinks about how Vangeance has a mysterious power to him and that he has dedicated himself to making the Golden Dawn the strongest for Vangeance. Alecdora wonders why Yuno is in the Golden Dawn even though they are the elites and how Yuno is making a mockery of Vangeance even though Vangeance has high expectations for Yuno. Alecdora tells Yuno to not get cocky just because he has obtained the spirit magic, which Sylph replies that it was Yuno's strength that made her choose him and that they should get Alecdora but Yuno tells Sylph to get back. Elsewhere Solid is attacking Noelle while continuing to chase her, which Noelle put up a barrier to block Solid. Solid starts to mock Noelle for only being able to defend, which Dmitri suddenly shows up and says that this is not part of the plan which Solid tells Dmitri to not give him orders. Dmitri decides to help Solid but a mushroom appears on his shoulder and he crashes to the ground. Suddenly Dmitri notices that En is riding a giant mushroom towards them, which En explains how he planned that mushroom on Dmitri earlier and that he won't let others get in the way of Noelle. As Noelle manages to reach where Team O's crystal is, Solid also reach there and blocks Noelle's path while also comments about how Noelle has no way to harm their crystal. As a mushroom appears on Noelle's shoulder, Noelle freaks out which En explains how he is capable of communicating through the mushroom. En says that he had overheard what Solid had said and that anyone who says that should not be an older brother. En also explains that he has 10 younger brothers and sisters and also explains how an older brother should protect the weaker siblings. En start to yell that he can't forgive Solid and that Noelle has to crush Solid with overwhelming strength so that he won't bare his fangs at her. Solid over hears this and attacks Noelle while saying that Noelle could not defeat him. Noelle dispels En spell and says that she was weak and that Solid would never be able to understand the feelings of the weak. Noelle also says that she is through needing to be acknowledged by Solid since she has been acknowledged by far more amazing people. Noelle then says that she used to be afraid of Solid's magic but now his magic feels so thin and flimsy. Solid gets angry at Noelle and releases his magic. As Yuno's location Alecdora asks Yuno how far he is going to insult him. Alecdora also asks if Yuno thinks he can stop his magic with his spirit magic, while also saying that he will be the one to make all of Vangeance's dreams come true. Yuno easily manages to destroy Alecdora's spell, which Alecdora is shocked by this while that others are amazed that Yuno was able to conjure his spell within Alecdora's spell. Yuno then tells Alecdora that he doesn't care about other people's dreams and that he only cares about his own. At Noelle's location, Solid starts to panic and wonders what the heck this Noelle's magic. Solid thinks about how its impossible for Noelle to have this kind of magic, which Noelle asks if Solid won't mind if she strikes him with her spell. Solid tells Noelle to do it is she thinks she can, while thinking that Noelle's spell won't be able to hit him. Noelle launches her spell and manages to defeat Solid while also destroying Team O's crystal. As Asta and Mimosa are amazed that Noelle was able to destroy the crystal, the officials announce that Team P are the winners of the match. Noelle then tells everyone that she is not weak anymore. Fights *Team O vs. Team P Events *Royal Knights Selection Exam Magic and Spells used References Navigation fr:Chapitre 121